


SPN Weekly Challenge:- Rearview Mirror

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [75]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, word:-link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:-link. John catches sight of his kids in the rearview mirror. It's an image he'll carry in his heart forever.Weechesters.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Kudos: 11





	SPN Weekly Challenge:- Rearview Mirror

Reflected in the rear-view mirror was an image John Winchester would take with him to his death.

With what was to come, it might be temporarily pushed to the back of his mind, superseded by the dangers which would assail the little family of three, but it could never be erased.

:

The little boys framed in the glass were huddled together. Two-year-old Sammy was snuggled against his big brother's side; though the skinny freckled kid who bore that weighty title, was hardly much bigger than his younger sibling.

The once bright and happy child the seven-year-old had been, seemed to have somehow shrunk under the burdens he now bore.

Dean's arm flexed as he strengthened his hold on his little brother. Without his mom, now dead and gone, Sam had become his physical reality, a flesh and blood link to her.

Even after more than a year, his young mind couldn't grasp why she was no longer there, her smiles and hugs replaced by the gruff, well-meaning attentions of his mourning father.

It wasn't his dad's fault. Dean understood that John was suffering too.

He laid his cheek against Sam's soft baby hair and closed his eyes with a sigh. Sam was his responsibility now and he was glad of it.

:

John had to look away, his heart heavy.

He'd wrestled with settling down and raising his kids as best he could, but there was something in his gut urging him on, insisting he find his wife's killer if only to understand why he and his family had been so cursed.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he launched the big car down the dark unlit road towards their destiny.


End file.
